The present invention relates to a vehicle power cables retaining structure.
A power cable for supplying power from a battery to a driving motor in an electric vehicle has relatively thick in diameter and is hence relatively heavy in weight.
Due to this, conventionally, as is disclosed in Patent Literature No, 1, for example, a plurality of power cables are fixed onto a floor, and the power cables so fixed are then surrounded all together by a protection cover which is formed by bending a plate material.
[Patent Literature No. 1]
JP-A-5-207610
However, in the event that the plurality of power cables are surrounded collectively by the protection cover in the conventional fashion, a large useless space is created within the protection cover, and this leaves a problem to be solved from a viewpoint of effective use of a space above the floor.
In addition, a route along which the power cables are laid out is not always simply linear but may become sometimes complex due to rises and bends, and in the event that the protection cover is attempted to be mounted along the power cables which are routed complexly, the protection cover itself has to be formed into a complex shape accordingly, and the formation of such a complexly shaped cover becomes difficult. Additionally, there occurs a case which requires the protection cover to be divided into a plurality of portions, and this makes troublesome the mounting of the protection cover so divided, the workability and productivity being thereby deteriorated.